There's a first for everything
by Kyashii.Is.Silver
Summary: Naruto A.U. Year 2 at Seikou Academy. New character. Pairings: ShikaxTema, KankuroxOC, KibaxOC, and NarutoxOC, other pairings implied.
1. Chapter 1

-1The first first!

We lay scene in fair… oh shit, that's copyrighted? Well, it seems that one hero from our last year at the Seikou Academy, and a new face were off to wake up Katherine Musouka, the lazyass. You see, it was the first day that students were to arrive at the Academy, and Kathy, being sixteen, was going to drive them. I mean, she DID have a Mustang… with rims that Kelsey, Kelsey Arashi put on it last night. Slowly they crept in. Mrs. Musouka just nodded good morning as the girls set their bags down by the door. Kelsey, the red head with blue eyes. Yeah… I know. RED AND BLUE DON'T GO TOGETHER… but it's the truth. This, indeed, was our all time favorite, Sasuke-punching hero. Behind her, the final addition to the trio of trouble. Laura Takara. Again, with blue eyes but long blond hair. A crazy and formidable opponent. BOTH of which were walking into Kathy's room to wake her up.

"Ready?" Kelsey whispered,

"Ready!" Laura giggled quietly,

They jumped onto Kathy's bed and started yelling "WAKE UPPPPPP!"

That was enough for the girl. She shot up and ended up tumbling out of the sheets.

"What the hell?" she mumbled groggily, slowly standing up,

"Get ready!" Kelsey said,

"SCHOOOOOOLLL!" Laura yelled,

"Ohhh shit," Kathy shook her head and Kelsey and Laura just stood there for a minute.

"Well, I'm not wanting you two to watch me change! OUT!" Kathy yelped,

"Don't worry, there's nothing there to see!" Kelsey laughed as she and Laura headed out the door,

"Bitches…" Kathy mumbled as she changed into some school clothes. She had to get a new uniform this year. She came out of her room hair combed neat and suitcase in hand. "Let's roll!"

Kelsey chuckled a bit at that comment and Laura giggled. They all grabbed their luggage and heading out the door. Kathy pulled her keys out of her pocket, looking at the blue Mustang and froze. They messed with it. It took her a second to figure it out.

"You… messed… with… my… car!" She said quietly,

"Tricked it out!" Laura laughed,

"It's just some rims. Chill!" Kelsey said smugly, Kathy's eyes narrowed and she popped the trunk.

"…Who's riding shotgun?" Kathy said, putting their bags in the trunk neatly,

"I AM!" Kelsey yelled, and before Kathy could protest she was in the front seat,

"Oh fiiine. I'll sit in back." Laura said, hopping in the back seat,

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Kathy mumbled, getting into the car, and starting it up "But we're off!"

And so… she drove. It was a two hour drive to Seikou Academy. It was fine for the first hour and forty-five minutes… until…

"You're going too slow!" Laura almost whined,

"I'm going the speed limit!" Kathy retorted,

"You drive like my grandmother!" Kelsey laughed and stepped on Kathy's foot that was on the accelerator.

There was a jerk on the car and they took off… until Kelsey took her foot off.

"What were you thinking?!" Kathy said, eyes wide,

"Hey, we're here, aren't we?" Kelsey smirked,

"WE'RE HERE!" Laura yelled, Kathy rolled her eyes and pulled into the area where students can park their cars. She made sure the roof went up, and then ordered everyone out, popping the trunk.

They all got their stuff and Kathy shut the trunk, locking the car and pocketing the keys. How sweet it was to be 16. They all headed into the front office, and the lady at the desk looked up.

"Names?"

"Kelsey Arashi, Katherine Musouka, and Laura Takara." Kelsey pointed to each accordingly,

"All three of you, dorm Thirteen. Your uniforms are in your dorm."

Kathy laughed a bit "May I ask… who are dorms 14 and 15 occupied by?"

The lady at the desk rolled her eyes "Fourteen is Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Fifteen is Kankuro, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Kelsey immediately began blushing a bit, she hadn't seen Kiba all that much during the summer… although there were a few times…

"Thank you!" Kathy said, taking the key "Follow the first one in history ever to beat their coach!" She laughed, walking out the door.

"Will you ever stop talking about that?" Kelsey raised an eyebrow,

"Nope!" Kathy laughed,

"CHEESE!" Laura said, trying to make her friends laugh.

And so the year began.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Nostalgia

Again, as explained, the end of the week came. A dance. The tradition. The three girls headed out of their dorm, laughing. There, as expected, was Kiba, and Temari and Shikamaru.

"M'Lady?" Kiba pretended to bow and held his hand out for Kelsey to take.

"You dork!" Kelsey laughed and took his hand as Kathy and Laura giggled in the background. Kelsey look at Temari with a questioning glance. Earlier in the week they had planned to… well… arrange a meeting.

For old time's sake. With an affirmative nod from the girl, Kelsey looked back ahead. Boy would this be entertaining.

They all walked in together, and Kelsey whispered something in Kiba's ear, then Laura's.

Kathy had no idea what was about to happen. That is, until Laura whipped open the door to the janitor's closet and she was thrown in by Kelsey.

Then another body followed. And… oh no.

Kankuro just pounded at the door, then with no luck, sat down against it. He averted his eyes to the wall beside him…

"Hey Kathy…"

"Hey Kankuro…" Kathy couldn't help but blush a bit… did… did he still like her?

He fell silent, although Kathy could have sworn that a few times she felt he had looked at her. She sighed, someone was going to have to make conversation.

"…Y'know, you already apologized…"

"I know."

"I-I'm not mad Kankuro…"

"Okay."

He still felt bad. I mean, it was obvious. She began to move over and tripped over a mop. Or at least, she hoped it was a mop… because… well… she kinda fell… on top of him.

They both blushed, it was an awkward moment. But… what if this was the only chance for her to prove she wasn't mad?

Slowly and carefully she moved and kissed him on the cheek. Then moved back.

EMOTIONAL CLOSET MOMENT.

"I-I'm…" she tried to finish… but she couldn't. They were just sitting next to each other against the door.

That's when Laura swung it open.

_Click, Flash._

Kelsey had been expecting something a bit… funnier. Kathy and Kankuro's heads both went crashing toward the ground.

"Ow!"

"Ugh!"

"Aw, you couldn't do anything, Lovebirds? What a waste of batteries!" Kelsey groaned, receiving a harsh glare from Kathy. "Oh well, there are no slow dances at this one anyway. Come on… let's CRANK DAT!"

"But I don't know the daaaaaaance!" Laura laughed, but she was a bit late.

So, that's what they did. And dances are hard to do in skirts! So… this wasn't all that different from last year was it… but they didn't count on Naruto Uzumaki.

What about him? Well oh shit, he was looking at Laura!

ALREADY.

I guess it is true that blondes have more fun.

…No laughs? Fine.

OF COURSE… Kathy got sick of the dancing sooner than the others. So she walked over to get a cookie. Naruto saw the opportunity to find out more about the new blondie. So he sought it out.

"Hey, err, Kathy! Yeah! Kathy!" He called over, walking toward the table,

"Yeah… Naruto?" Kathy tilted her head to the side, this kid never really talked to her… why start now?

"Who's your new friend?"

"Who, Laura?"

"That's her name?"

"Yeah," Kathy looked at him suspiciously "What's it to you?"

"Nothing!" Naruto blushed a bit and turned to the cookies.

Even though she was a thick as a brick, she figured it out. "Oohhoohoo! I'm gonna have fun with this." she laughed to herself,

She and her friends left the dance all together, and Kathy kept Naruto's questioning to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Uhoh, they're TEACHERS now?!

Kathy rose wearily… the first day of actual class. Oh joy. She peeked at the room scheldule for their grade. Seeing the other two were asleep, she got dressed… then went to the sink. She filled a cup up with water, then poured a bit on Kelsey's face. As a reaction, Kelsey shot up, "OHMYGOD!" And her arm flew out. Riiight into Kathy's stomach. The girl wasn't hit hard, but enough to be felt. Laura, however… was still sleeping like a log. Kathy got over the fact she got hit and whispered to Kelsey,

"Hey, wanna wake her up?"

"Maybe…" Kelsey muttered, still trying to dry off her face,

"C'mon, let's flip the mattress on three,"  
"Sweet!"

"One… two… THREE!"

Both girls lifted up the mattress, causing their friend to fall off. Then, pushing it, the mattress tumbled on top of Laura Takara.

"WHAT THE-?!" a muffled cry came from under the mattress, but Kathy and Kelsey were too busy high fiveing and laughing to notice. After the laughter fit, Kathy knelt down by the mattress and lifted it up.

"Time to wake up, sunshine!" She said in sing-song, peeking under the mattress,

"I HATE YOU PEOPLE!" Laura yelped, laughing. Kathy and Kelsey then lifted the mattress up.

"Oh, by the way you two…" Kathy grinned "You have fifteen minutes until breakfast."

"Thanks a lot…" Kelsey mumbled, sweat dropping, then hurrying to get ready,

Laura just sat there for a moment, processing… "OH CRAP!"

Then she began to scurry about the room.

Kathy sat against the door, and as soon as both were ready… it seemed the door was pushed open from the other side, making Kathy fall toward the ground. There stood Kiba, sweat dropping.

"No wonder the door was so heavy…"

Kathy rolled over, sitting up and blushing, but then stopped,

"Are you calling me fat?" She asked dangerously,

"…Yeah, what's it to ya?" Kiba laughed,

"I'm going to- OW!" Kathy flinched as Kelsey kicked her in the rib as she walked by,

"Get up, shrimp!" Kelsey laughed, walking out the door next to Kiba,

"Rgh…" Kathy groaned rolling her eyes, luckily, Laura had stopped giggling and offered her a hand,

"Dork!" the blondest of the two blondes laughed, helping Kathy up,

"Thank you!" Kathy said, brushing the invisible dirt off "Breakfast now?"

"FOOD!" Kiba and Kelsey cheered at once,

"Cheese!" Laura said, crossing her eyes making Kathy laugh.

They headed down to the cafeteria. I just so happen to want to show exactly how these tables look… so…

P P P P

TTTTT

P P P P

P Person, TTable. The Seats are benches.

So basically, room for four on each side.

AND, I'll show the usual seating arrangement too…

1 2 3 4

TTTTT

5 6 7 8

1. Shikamaru

2. Kiba

3. EMPTY

4. EMPTY

5. Temari

6. Kelsey

7. Kathy

8. Laura

So, logically speaking… you can guess who would sit across from Kathy or Laura if certain things happened.

ANYWAY, that morning it was… PANCAKES! Oh how Kathy loved pancakes. She ate about twice as many as most of the people at her table.

"God, for such a twig you have a huge stomach…" Temari said, shocked,

"And a mouth to match!" Laura laughed, and Kathy gawked. Since when did Laura get good at insults?

"BURN!" Kelsey laughed, and Kiba gave her a high five. …I guess it was rather funny.

"Whatever. You're just jealous because I never get fat." Kathy stuck her tongue out, Kelsey, Laura and Temari sweat dropped. Ah what a fun breakfast. Too bad it had to end. As soon as the announcement came on Kathy, Kelsey, and Laura all headed back to the dorm, grabbing their stuff to go to… FIRST CLASS.

Sssssssmmmmaarrreead…

Er….

SCIENCE.

This was taught by none other than professor Umino.

Iruka Umino.

…He was a bit of a softy.

"Alright class! First I want you all to go through your names… then… I want to see what you know about each other. Since we're a small school, and a small class, I expect good answers!"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Sakura Haruno!"

"Chouji Akimichi."

"Hinata Hyuuga…"

"Shino Aburame."

"Naruto Uzumaki, BELIEVE IT!"

"Laura Takara!"

"Katherine Musouka… but call me Kathy!"

"Kelsey Arashi!"

"Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Shikamaru Nara…"

"Gaara."

"Okay Class… Tell me what you can about Sir Uchiha up here!"

Kelsey raised her hand "He's a taco throwing son of a bi-biscuit!"

Kiba raised his hand "He got beat up by Kelsey last year." Classwide giggle, right there.

"Now kids…" the teacher chided, but Sasuke didn't care…

Kathy raised her hand "His hair looks like a duck's a-er-rear!"

The teacher sighed "Okay… next? What about Ino?"

"Her family runs a flower shop." Sakura nodded,

"She's anorexic!" Kiba laughed,

"Her name means boar in Japanese!" Laura was even getting into that now…

"She and Sakura are best buddies." Kelsey chuckled,

"And equally whore-like…" Kathy muttered so that the teacher didn't hear.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"She wants to be a nurse or something." Sasuke shrugged, and Sakura slipped down in her seat,

"Uhh… she's not stupid?" Chouji mumbled,

"I'm good, sir, can you please move on?" Sakura rolled her eyes and he nodded.

"Chouji Akimichi?"

"He's been friends with Shikamaru for a while…" Ino said,

"He likes BBQ chips!" Naruto said loudly, and Laura resisted giggles. BBQ.

"…He's on a diet?" Shikamaru shrugged, and Chouji wasn't upset by this comment.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Shy." Everyone practically said at once, and Hinata blushed,

"She's actually pretty smart…" Shino mumbled,

"She's on the track team, she's one of our best!" Kathy grinned.

"Shino Aburame?"

"Has some pretty kicking sunglasses!" Kathy laughed,

"Dorms with me and Neji." Kiba nodded,

"Likes… bugs?" Hinata mumbled quietly.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Sugar high." Sakura and Sasuke sighed,

"Likes cheese!" Laura laughed,

"Likes cookies." Kathy chuckled to herself.

"Laura Takara?"

"Random." Shikamaru nodded,

"Parents are LOADED." Kelsey laughed,

"Fell out of bed this morning…" Kathy cracked up and received a slight glare from Laura.

"Ooookay…" The teacher said a bit confused.

"Katherine Musouka?"

Kathy sank low in her seat, she knew what was coming,

"Locked in a closet with Kankuro."

"Twice."

"And he's older!"

"And the first time he had her pinned against the wall."

"And he kissed her in the hallway quite a few times."

"And at another dance."

"She actually got punched by him too!"

"She got hit in the rear with a snowball last year."

"…Something positive… positive…" Kelsey mumbled "She can outrun Gai…?"

"SHE'S BRINGING SAXY BACK!" Laura said loudly and their whole little clique laughed.

"Oh… she kissed Kankuro in the closet last time." Hinata almost spoke up for once… but how had she known?!

EVERYONE turned to look at Kathy.

"Eeeh!" She practically meeped, hiding her face under a book,

"YOU WHAT?!" Kelsey and Laura said, shocked.

"…QUITE ENOUGH… moving on!" Iruka shook his head… this was going to be a long class…

"I'm going to have to do these two at a time now… Arashi and Inuzuka?"

"They're going out!"

"They break the rules… giving gifts… showing affection…"

"They fell on top of each other last year…"

"I still have the picture of that!" Kathy laughed,

"WHAT?!" Kelsey said glaring at her…

"Oh my… anyone have anything to-"

"Students please move to your second class…"

This was reading and language arts… taught by Mr. Kakashi Hatake.

"Alright kids, here's the dealeo, you're going to read, you're going to write, and I'm not gonna do a thing… today, go nuts and socialize."

"…did you just say dealeo?"

But the teacher was lost in a book, which was covered by a paper bag to hide its title.

So… everyone talked for the whole two hours. It was pretty sweet… though most tables had a game going before the end of the first hour.

Next class was Social Studies with Mr. Asuma Sarutobi.

"Okay… I'm going to go through my list… and you're going to raise your hand. If I ask you for something about yourself, it's for your nickname. So… Shino Aburame?"

Shino raised his hand from the desk he had taken

"I'm going to call you shades. Next, Chouji Akimichi?"

Chouji raised his hand… and not wanting to call the kid chubby, Asuma said…

"Tell me something about yourself."

"I-er… like BBQ chips."

"I'm going to call you BBQ. Next! Kelsey Arashi? You don't need a nickname, slammer."

Kelsey grinned, "Thanks Coach."

"Okay… now… Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura raised her hand,

"Gn, tell me about yourself…"

"Well… I dunno…"

"I'll just call you Pinky. NEXT, Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata raised her hand,

"…I'll just call you Hinata… next… Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba raised his hand confidently,

"Heh, judging by the rumors I've heard, I'm going to call you Romeo."

Kiba almost blushed as the class laughed. That was RICH.

"Katherine Musouka?"

Kathy raised her hand, and Asuma remembered the name,

"Class, should her nickname be Puppet or Dash? As you all know, Kankuro's a great puppeteer… but she did beat Gai…"

Kathy sank in her seat and blushed more, why was this school so involved…?

"How many people say Dash?"

No one raised their hands.

"Puppet it is. Next, Shikamaru Nara?"

Shikamaru raised his hand,

"Hn… tell me about yourself."

"What a drag…"

"Well fine Lazy. Laura Takara?"

Laura raised her hand, but called out "CHEESE!"

"…Cheese it is. Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke raised his hand.

"Cockatoo, next… Naruto Uzumaki?"

"OVER HERE, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto raised his hand,

"…take it down a notch… sheesh. Loudspeaker. Ino Yamanaka?"

Ino raised her hand confidently, almost snootily,

"Sheesh…" Asuma muttered under his breath "Twig. Next? Gaara?"

He looked at the last student who sat silent.

"…I'll just call you Gaara."

After that, he went over the rules of his classroom, not much really. But then the announcement came for math class. As they filed in, they saw the worst possible teacher standing in front of them.

"Hello class!" Mr. Gai Maito stood in front of them.

Kathy was last in the room. She shut the door behind her, and then faced an old opponent.

"Well hello _coach._"

"Musouka."

"Been running lately?"

"Please take your seat, Miss Musouka!"

"I'll take that as a no." She smirked, sauntering toward the open desk by the front. Ohhhh was this going to be rich.

You could practically see steam leaking out of Gai's ears as she did so.

"Not very youthful!" He mumbled, and everyone laughed.

This class would be a bit more interesting with Kathy around.

Gai went over his rules and blahdeblah. No one really paid attention. They just laughed when Kathy gave a smirk at the right moment to set off his temper.

This class made her feel so badass!

And since this chapter has gone onto five pages in MS word, I think I'll stop there.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh what a Sweet 16.

It was a mid-September weekend on the Seikou Academy grounds. It just so happened that a member of the infamous troublesome trio, as Shikamaru now officially called them, was turning sixteen on this very day. You know what that means? PARTY!!!!!

Kathy and Kelsey invited their friends and people from the next few dorms to come.

SO, who showed up?

Laura, of course, the birthday girl.

Kathy and Kelsey, Durrr.

Kiba, again, durr.

Shino,

Hinata,

Temari and Shikamaru,

Kankuro,

TenTen,

Neji,

And Naruto.

All was going to happen in their dorm, because it was one of the larger ones. OH, and guess what I forgot to mention? Kathy brought a hat, and they have a closet.

You know what that means?

A real party.

At first Laura didn't know it… but she found it odd that Kathy was writing everyone's names down. "Happy Birthday, Laura" 's came from all directions, but Laura did manage to spot who Kathy had OCCASIONALLY looked up to make eye contact with then look down blushing. That puppet dude.

"Hey, uh… Puppet Guy."

Kankuro's attention was drawn away "Oh yeah, uh, Happy birthday!"

"Oh don't be a cheesecake, she's into you, moron."

"A cheesecake? Wait! What?"

"She's into you. Gosh, how thick are you!?" Laura walked away giggling… as she went to tell Kelsey what she said.

"I'm so proud of you…" Kelsey laughed,

"You should be." Laura grinned

"Aw screw the hat! OH BIRTHDAY GIRL" Kathy called out mischievously, gaining everyone's attention.

"What, Puppet?"

"I'll ignore that… now since it's your party… I'm going to force you all to play 7 minutes in heaven. I got sick of writing down names… so I only have the guys'. LAURA, pick and go!"

Laura closed her eyes and picked reluctantly

"Naruto?"

You could almost see the excitement on his face, but as Kathy went to open the door spare uniforms greeted them.

"Oh well…" Laura grinned,

"OH hell no." Kathy laughed, whipping the uniforms out and pushing both Laura and Naruto in the closet.

"Wow, for once I'm proud of you too." Kelsey shook her head. AND LET THE TORTURE, BEGIN!

So I'm just going to tell you now that after this, Neji and TenTen go, and Hinata and Shino, and Temari and Shika. Kiba and Kelsey go too, but they're the cutest couple out of all these, so I can tell you right now that neither of them come out with neat hair. No, they didn't do anything BAD… just… what the game is made for. NOW BACK TO THE CLOSET.

Inside the closet there was barely any space. They were close together in and of itself.

"Uhh… Laura?"

"What Naru-"

He kissed her, cutting her off. Her eyes widened and she broke it off, and the rest was awkward silence.

The people above went, because I'm a lazy ass and don't feel like typing all that because it doesn't relate to what's about to happen.

The last name in the hat…

"Aren't ya playing, Kathy?" Kelsey laughed, pushing her friend into the closet and then Kankuro being wrestled in after her.

"Bakas…" he mumbled, Kathy pulled her feet up so that he could sit down, although there wasn't enough room.

He tried to take a step but fell, and outside a THUNK was heard. Of course it wasn't very muffled, Kathy had moved.

"I-I couldn't let you fall on top of me… I'm sorry…" Kathy said quietly…

"Uh, it's all good." Again, they were stuck in a closet, only this time they were a lot closer together, and half the party was listening through the door.

"ASK HER ALREADY!" Laura yelled through the door, and Kathy and Kankuro sweat dropped.

"Ask me what?"

"Will… will you go out with me…?"

A joint gasp from half the people outside, but Kathy didn't want them to hear. She leaned toward his ear, whispering "Of course." very quietly.

And all was quiet inside the closet, as slowly they kissed.

YES, DRAMATIC SMOOCHY MOMENT.

Slowly Kathy had moved back, and when she pulled away her head hit the wall.

NOW THAT WAS HEARD.

"Agh… Kankuro… that hurt."

ANOTHER GROUPWIDE GASP OUTSIDE THE CLOSET!

Kathy and Kankuro rolled their eyes. Perverted little freaks out there. Then, as if they had thought the same thing, they both smirked.

"Kankuro…" Kathy practically purred, you could hear some people freak out on the other side of the door.

"Shhhhhh." Kankuro pounded a few times on the wall to make it seem even worse,

"Kankuro, Kankuro stop!"

"Okay that's just sick!" Temari pushed them all away and opened the door to Kathy and Kankuro laughing their asses off.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Kelsey yelled "GAH, I NEED SOME MIND SOAP!"

"Well, maybe you all should BUTT OUT?" Kathy laughed, sticking her tongue out, as she went to walk out, even though Kankuro hadn't, Temari slammed the door, hitting her in the nose and making her fall down.

"MY NOSE!"

"Well… since we're still in here…" Kankuro pulled Kathy down by the hand and gave her a kiss. ALTHOUGH, they didn't notice until too late that Kelsey was there with her camera.

_Click, flash!_

"I'm sending this to your mom." Kelsey laughed

"Shit." Kathy breathed as soon as the kiss broke,

"Oh well." Kankuro smirked, helping her up and out of the closet.

Naruto pretended to cough… it sounded something like…

"fakecoughFUTURESWINGERSfakecough"

Kathy sent him a harsh glare, but he continued laughing.

Apparently she wasn't threatening to the light-haired, obnoxious, Laura-loving boy.

Then Kankuro _smirked_! Kathy couldn't believe it… he didn't really think…

Oh well.

"More action than you'll EVER get, Uzumaki." Kankuro laughed and Naruto's face reddened,

"Hey!" He protested, but he had lost the battle.

And so had Kathy, in the closet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Author has a LARGE case of writer's block but is pressured to update

Waking up to a speaker seemed to be tradition especially when it was the weekend. Speaking of which… one snazzy Saturday morning…

"Students, we would like to inform you that the school's pool is officially open for your leisure. Swimsuits ARE REQUIRED, the pool hours are from seven A.M. to eight P.M. Thank you."

"Gn… oh wait, DUDE!" Kathy laughed as she was woken up,

"SWIMMING!" Laura cheered,

"Sweet. Hey, old person with a car…"

"What? HEY! I'm not old!"

"Who cares? You're driving a load of us home to get our suits!" Kelsey laughed,

"Ergh… fine. Everyone get your casual clothes on, we're stopping home!"

So they did. And just to get a summary, they pretty much all wore jeans… some, like our little old lady Kathy, wore them snug for a reason. That's another story. SO, denim and awesome t-shirts… because they would have to break out the jackets soon. It was late fall… winter was coming quick! Kathy jingled the keys a bit as she walked, as if tempting the others. Then the beep and the click. Car unlocked, they all entered. Kathy in the driver's seat, Laura Passenger, Kelsey and Kiba in back. The top of the car rolled down… oh hell yes, convertibles rock!

They take the two hour drive to the girls' houses first. The girls didn't even grasp some time to explain, but as Kathy ran out from getting her suit and towel, she yelled to their mothers who were at the table "SCHOOL GOT A POOL NEED MY SWIMSUIT AND TOWEL BYE!" And she headed out her door and jumped in her car, changing the station from a rap station.

"We were listening to that!" Kelsey yelled from the back seat,

"Yeah, and I won't have rap crap in my car."

"No fair!" Laura whined,

"Welcome to the domain of the Music Nazi!"

"Bitch." Kiba almost chuckled as he said this, but Kathy was busy pulling the car out of the drive way, heading back toward the academy, because Kiba's house was along the way.

About an hour into the trip Kiba suddenly yelled "THERE!" and Kathy pulled into a driveway of a nice looking house. Dogs surrounded the car as she stopped, some jumping.

"Dude, they'll scratch the paint!"

"Down guys, down!" Kiba yelled as the dogs settled, a woman with some cah-RAZY hair came out to greet them.

This, was Kiba's mom. She let him in with a pat on the back, eyeing the car of girls inquisitively.

"What's with all the girls, son?" She chuckled as she came back out,

Kiba had a note of sarcasm for once "I'm a pimp now mom." He rolled his eyes "The one in the back, aw who am I kidding, the one that doesn't look like she got pushed out of a car is Kelsey, my GIRLFRIEND. The one with the long blond hair is Laura and that old lady in the driver's seat is Kathy."

"Dude, stop calling me that!" Kathy said, tapping the steering wheel,

"You say Dude way too much!" Laura laughed,

"Get in the car, Romeo! We need to get back to Seikou!"

"Be good, and don't go pimp on me while you're there or I'll kick your ass." His mom laughed, Kiba jumped into the backseat next to Kelsey and Kathy started pulling out.

Almost everyone waved, as soon as they got out of the driveway everyone but Kiba started laughing.

"What?!" Kiba said confused

"Your mom has funny hair!"

Kiba sweat dropped. But eventually they all made it to the academy… swimsuits and all.

They took off for their dorms to change. Grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself before anyone could see, Kathy sat on her bed waiting for Kelsey and Laura to finish changing. As Kelsey stepped out she sweat dropped.

"You're not going to cling to that towel the whole time,"

"Yes I am!"

"Fine, whatever, Laura, c'mon… Let's go!"

"Okay! Ch-" Laura was cut off

"Don't say it!" Kathy groaned

They all headed out, walking toward the pool. Kiba met them by the door, who just happened to be with Naruto, Neji, and Kankuro.

"Guys… I forgot something!" Kathy said and walked back toward their dorm, Kelsey shrugged looking to the others, they all walked out the door except for Kankuro. "Guys I forgot my towel…" he said, walking back as well.

As you PROBABLY figured, both were going to see each other. They HAD been dating for a few months now, just y'know, not telling their friends. Things were about to get awkward though. Kathy had walked back to his dorm, as he was grabbing his towel and snuck up behind him and given him a hug from behind.

Kankuro jumped a bit, but realized who it must be.

"Don't scare me like that…" he laughed, looking down at her.

"But I'm such a terrifying person…" She let go and then stood in front of him,

"Oh shut the hell up." he gave her a kiss.

That would've been a lot cuter had Temari not come with Shikamaru to check on her little brother.

"KANKURO?!" Temari shrieked

"I didn't need to see that…" Shikamaru muttered,

Kathy broke the kiss and Kankuro turned.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right! Where are all your friends?"

"Uhhh… the pool? We were about to-"

He was cut off by Temari grabbing both of them by the wrist and dragging them out of the dorm, out of the dorm BUILDING, and to the school's indoor pool. I must remind you, Kathy's towel hasn't come off yet. Super skill.

They were both pushed forward toward their friends in the pool and let go of.

"You all should know better than that!" Temari yelled,

"What'd he do?!" Kelsey looked angrily at Kankuro,

"HE!? **SHE **started it!"

All eyes were on Kathy who blushed, then looked to Kankuro.

"Well…" Kankuro started,

"We'vebeendatingsincethepartyanddidn'ttellanyofyoubecauseweknewyoupeoplewouldn'tgetit." Kathy said quickly, and that left a few moments of consideration.

Just enough for her to push Kankuro into the pool, throw her towel in a safe, dry spot, and jump in.

Then the crowd figured it out.

Awkward silence.

Gay babies.

"Nothing to say?" Kathy grinned

"Not really, we don't care…" Neji chuckled.

DID I HAPPEN TO MENTION LAURA HAD BEEN LOOKING AT NEJI?!

Well now I did.

Anyway, they were all kind of sitting around. Temari just happened to come back later with Shika though.

Out of nowhere a beach ball came and hit Laura in the head.

"HEYY!"

Kathy darted for the ball, smacking it toward Kelsey's face… but Kelsey caught it.

"What's that for?" Kelsey's black swimsuit stuck out from the water

"I dunno, fun?"

"No, THIS IS FOR FUN!" Naruto laughed pushing Kathy hard into Kankuro,

Both blushed for a second.

I mean, the guy wasn't wearing a shirt and Kathy was in a two piece.

"Are we going to splash him?" She asked VERY quietly,

"Oh hell yeah." Kankuro said, both turned toward Naruto at once and they both splashed water at him.

Of course it ended up like a wave.

Naruto did that one thing like when you get covered with water you spit some out of your mouth, eyes narrow.

"You're SO going down."

"Oh shut up!" Kelsey laughed, pelting him in the head with the beach ball.

The ball bounced and Neji hit it, soon turning into a mini-game of volleyball.

Sweet huh?

They spent a while at the pool… and since that was the only thing I planned for this chapter they chill the rest of the day, randomly poking fun at Kathy for trying to keep a secret… and calling her Old Lady Puppet.


	6. Chapter 6

Long Chapter, BEWARE.

Winter again. Oh the freaken joys. Cold wind and skirts DON'T MIX. You get the idea. Not fun. BUT it was Christmas time. Season of mistletoe and "Oh HELL no.", commonly said after opening a gift. Heehee, I made a funny. I guess it would have been a fairly decent holiday... except for the fact that some parents had decided to come. NAMELY Temari/Gaara/Kankuro's Mom and Dad, Kiba's, and Neji's. AND since I screw up personalities... things got pretty interesting. The families were all friends. What a freaking small world. This was going to SUCK for the girls.

Casually clothed (yay winter break!), they headed down to the boys' dorm. They had been invited… and they figured it had something to do with presents, since the school had recently abolished the gift giving rule. How sweet. They approached the door, knocking politely.

"Come on in!" Kiba's voice came from inside. Kathy opened the door.

Kankuro, Kiba, Neji, and Naruto stood in front of them.

Ohsnap, love triangle!

Kankuro patted the empty space on the bed he was sitting on and Kathy happily walked over, sitting close next to him. Kelsey needed no prompting because she had already sat down by Kiba…

Laura, however… sat in between Naruto and Neji.

HOW IRONIC.

With big smiles the girls were handed their presents.

Even Laura smiled, even though she didn't get a present from Neji.

Kelsey opened hers first.

Staring up at her was a brand new video game.

Kingdom Hearts Two.

"Holy shit…" Kelsey said, looking down at the video game.

"Is that good or bad?" Kiba said

"That's good." Kathy and Laura said simultaneously.

Kiba grinned as Kelsey smiled, "Thanks."

Kathy's turn came to open her present. She unwrapped it quickly, barely ripping the paper. In her hands lay a Savage Garden CD.

"AWW!" She cooed, for Savage Garden had the most romantic lyrics ever…

She hugged Kankuro tightly who smirked and hugged her back.

Win.

Laura opened up her present, and she found two things of INSTANT RAMEN.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She said, looking at the packages to Naruto,

"It's ramen! I figured we could share some sometime!"

"No, Naruto!"

Naruto's head went downcast, he took the ramen and stormed out like a dramatic soap star.

After an awkward silence, Kathy spoke up.

"You could have let him down easy…"

"I'm tired of letting him down easy!"

Awkward silence.

That was when Temari walked in with Shikamaru, Gaara in tow. They were all lucky it was a big dorm, because following them were the parents of the siblings.

"Oh yeah! Kathy, meet my mom and dad!" Kankuro pointed accordingly, one arm still around Kathy.

She blushes and said "Hello sir, ma'am…" politely, nodding accordingly.

The family moved to one side and began greeting the Inuzukas.

"Kibayoudidn'ttellmeaboutthis!" Kelsey whispered hurriedly,

"By the way Kelsey, my family is coming!" He whispered back.

"Crap…" she whispered, but looked up "Hello!" She greeted the family coming in.

There was an awkward silence…

Then Temari started giggling… which made Kathy giggle, which made Laura giggle, and Kelsey started laughing.

Everyone else was confused.

Kankuro sweat dropped "So, um…" He eyed the presents his father had "Dad you didn't need to get us anything…"

"Speak for yourself! I like presents." Temari laughed, smiling at her father as he handed her a box.

The two boys got theirs as well.

Temari's was open in a flash, and she got…

A new outift.

But that was cool with her, "Aww, thanks Dad, Mom!"

Gaara opened his, there were a few Cds and Video Games.

He just nodded.

Kankuro opened his.

A sweater.

Immediately Kathy giggled very quietly… he got the worst present.

"Uh… thanks Mom and Dad…"

But apparently that wasn't the last surprise they had.

A pair of keys was tossed to Kankuro, then a pair to Temari.

Kankuro caught his one handed and smiled…

Temari got hit in the head.

"Enjoy. Gaara, you'll get yours when you're old enough."

Kiba looked to his family, grinning.

"Welllllll?"

A box was set by his feet.

"Why didn't you throw it…?"

"I don't want it broken, stupid." His mom replied,

Kiba opened the box quickly.

A Nintendo Wii greeted him.

"Dude!" Kathy and Kankuro said at once

"Sweet! Thanks Mom, Dad, Hana!"

Kelsey grinned "You're SO letting me play that."

Neji chuckled, Kathy and Kankuro laughed.

"OH GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!" Kelsey yelled, sulking a bit.

Everyone laughed.

There was chit chat and stuff for a while… then the parents left.

A LARGE sigh of relief came from the girls.

Then an awkward silence…

Then Kathy muttered…

"Kelsey wants to play with Kiba's Wii."

The others laughed…

"I'm gonna KILL you!" Kelsey yelled, and Kathy laughed.

"You can't /catch/ her." Kankuro pointed out, smirking.

Kelsey turned to him "I can sure as hell catch you though."

"POINT MADE."

Another group wide laugh.

"Let's go see the cars you two got." Kathy grinned. The parking spaces next to her car had been empty before.

Now there were two brand new cars, each one with a tag hanging from the door. The black one said "Kankuro", the white "Temari".

"Dude… this is sweet!" Kiba said, looking at Kankuro's car.

"No touching!" Kankuro laughed.

"Who has the blue one?" Temari asked,

"Oh, that's mine." Kathy smiled

Their jaws dropped.

"YOU have a CAR…" Temari started

"and you didn't tell us? We could have gone some place!" She finished

"Welllllll, I don't like being a chauffer for everyone." Kathy laughed,

"Well TOO BAD," Kelsey laughed, "Everyone go get your wallets, Katherine is driving us into town."

"Are you sure there's enough room?"

"We can make enough room."

"But that's danger-"

"MOVE."

The hood was pulled up over the top of the car, and everyone was "comfy". Kathy was in the driver's seat, Kankuro in the middle right next to her, then Neji…and piled in the back were Laura, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Kelsey.

"Nice and COMFY back there?" Kathy laughed

"Oh shut up and drive, Old Lady Puppet."

Kathy almost slammed on the brakes so Kelsey would go flying out of the car, but she didn't.

Instead, she just hit the accelerator, moving them faster toward the quiet town nearby.

Movie theatres, coffee houses…

Restaurants… and…

A winter performance from a band.

SOMETHING FOR EVERYONE.

"Everyone meet back here at 11."

Kathy said, locking the car as they'd all gotten out.

It was 7.

Everyone had four hours to kill.

"Dinner and a movie?" Kankuro smirked down to Kathy,

"Classic." Kathy giggled, nodding and taking his hand.

Kiba heard the offer, "Hey, not bad. Can Kels and I come with you two to dinner?"

"I was kinda thinking we'd go ALONE…" Kankuro said, looking to Kiba sternly,

"Well doesn't that suck?" Kelsey laughed, standing by Kiba. Kathy and Kankuro sweat dropped. They were stuck with them.

Oh the perils of being physically weaker than your best friend…

Otherwise Kathy could object.

"So, where are we going?" Kelsey asked, looking to Kiba,

Kiba shrugged "They can choose…"

"Better be a good choice…" Kelsey said, glaring a bit. As if it were HER place to be angry…

"Well, Kankuro?"

"How about that Chinese restaurant we passed? I'm sure the loudmouths love Chinese food." Kankuro suggested,

"I LOVE CHINESE FOOD!" Kelsey laughed,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOUD MOUTH!?" Kiba yelled,

See the irony?

If you don't, get glasses.

They all talked and laughed as they took the short walk to the small restaurant. Kankuro opened the door and Kathy smiled, walking in.

Kelsey went in, then Kiba, and Kankuro followed.

OH HOW POLITE.

He better not be after anything.

(( Kelsey, stop laughing! IT'S NOT FUNNY. …Okay it is… ))

Well he's not getting anything if he's after it unless _**I**_ agree.

(( Which I might but that would be a different story! . ))

They were shown to their seats and got to order.

Then they sat in an awkward silence.

"Is anyone else going to attempt to break the silence?" Kathy said,

"No, we want an army of Sasukes running around…" Kiba rolled his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm,

"Hey, watch your tone!"

"Why should I?"

"Both of you, chill out…" Kelsey intervened as the food was set down in front of them.

Tension.

YES.

TENSE SILENCE.

"God, you people need a few beers. Loosen up." Kelsey said under her breath.

THAT caused a laugh.

Silence broken.

Everyone began to eat, talking, laughing, smiling.

It was great.

Conversations, memories…

Conversations about memories that made Kathy blush…

Good times.

When they finished, everyone pulled out their wallets.

Both Kiba and Kankuro turned to their respective girlfriends and said "I got this."

Awww, how adorable.

"How about you pay for you two, I pay for us?"

"Okay!"

And that was that. The two groups parted ways outside the restaurant.

Kathy and Kankuro headed for the movie theatre, Kiba and Kelsey headed for the ice cream shop.

As they stepped up by the counter to get tickets they paused and thought about what they wanted to see. Then a pair of familiar faces came.

"Hey Laura! Hey Neji."

"Hey Neji, Laura."

Kathy and Kankuro greeted the two who had been exiting.

"Hi Kathy!!! Hi Kankuro!"

"Hey."

The greetings returned.

If you can't figure it out, it was Laura THEN Neji.

"Oooh, if you guys are looking for a movie to watch…" Laura grinned, pointing to the movie they had just saw "Watch that one."

"It's actually good…" Neji nodded and the two walked out.

"…But that looks scary…" Kathy said, looking at the poster for the movie,

"Aw c'mon! It'll be fine. Besides, I can protect you from anything nonexistent." Kankuro laughed

"Oh fine…" They bought their tickets, getting popcorn and two drinks.

"You know if I get scared out of my wits you will be in deep trouble." Kathy whispered, even though it was just the previews,

"Yeah, but considering the last punishment you had for someone was locking them in a closet with someone who's crazy about them I'm not afraid." Kankuro chuckled,

"You bum…" Kathy mumbled, sipping her drink. The movie started, and Kankuro set the popcorn in between them. There were quite a few awkward moments where their hands had met in the popcorn bowl.

Usually that ended with Kathy blushing and quickly removing her hand.

Yeah.

The end of the movie was approaching.

And just to cue you in… it was quiet.

A relief really, because Kathy was dead afraid of sudden loud noises.

But then the quiet… it began to be eerie.

And the credits were about to roll.

You could tell.

What they didn't expect, was a freeze.

The main character fell over dead. You saw a rewind and saw an antagonist aiming at them with a gun.

The screen went blank and Kathy smiled.

No loud sou-

Her thought was cut off by an enormous gunshot.

She jumped in her seat, hand planted to the object beneath them.

It would have been an armrest had Kankuro's arm not been there.

He chuckled, "It's over now."

They both reached in, only one piece of popcorn left.

Time for a smooth move by Kankuro.

And not sarcastic kinda smooth.

I mean cute-ish, adorable stuff.

"Mine." Kathy grabbed the piece and popped it into her mouth.

Kankuro chuckled, pulling her close to him.

"Mine." He kissed her gently on the cheek.

((The author had passed out from going "AWWWWWWWWWWW!"))

Temari sweat dropped… why was it she always ran into her brother in awkward situations? She walked out with Shikamaru without a word. Time to go listen to some music before they had to go. They headed down, hand in hand to the festival.

Kathy smiled, grabbing his hand and holding it.

"You never quit, do you?"

"Nope." Kankuro smirked, removing his hand from hers and making it so he was holding her hand. "Not in a million years."

"What about the million and first?"

"Only if I can tear myself away from hell to visit you in heaven."

"You're so corny."

"Do you hate it?"

"No." Kathy giggled and put her head on his shoulder, "We have to go now, Kankuro-kun. We have an hour left."

"How about ice cream?"

"Perfect."

The two walked out holding hands. Headed toward the ice cream shop.

During the movie, Kiba and Kelsey had headed to the ice cream shop. Sweet teeth. They walked up to the counter, eagerly awaiting the frozen treat. The lady at the counter looked up and smiled.

"Well hello! What can I get for you today?" She said warmly,

"Hm… well I'll have two scoops of double chocolate chunk, in a bowl." Kiba grinned, chocolate is goooood!

"And for the lady?"

"Heh, I'll have two scoops of Cherry Cordial." Kelsey replied, the lady carried out the requests and looked to the two.

"That'll be seven dollars."

"Wow, that's it?" Kelsey said, a bit shocked

"That's it."

"I'll take care of it, Kelsey!" Kiba grinned

"Nu-uh! You paid for dinner," Kelsey smiled, pulling a five and two ones from her wallet "There ya go!"

The two walked out with their ice cream, heading to the park to listen to music as they ate.

The rest of the time just went by so fast… for everyone. They all had had fun. A day off, and a night out. Everyone was happy. But no one saw what Kelsey had brought back from their little trip. …Bad influence!


	7. Chapter 7

-1Even More Hammered than the Principal…?

Our adventures at Seikou continue after about a month of the author slacking off, but only a day after they're back. Currently… we're observing the nature of the species we refer to as humans. In all, it's really just Laura, Kelsey, and Kathy sitting around on the weekend. One's doing homework, one is plotting, and one is just being lazy, respectively. But this was all going to change because of Kelsey's plotting. Without a word, she pulled one of the bottles of sake she had acquired out from under her bed.

"What is _that?_" Kathy said in a sour tone, finally waking up enough to see the bottle. One thing you must know about miss Musouka is that she has never been one for alcohol. Ever. Yes, she claims to be a pirate… but you'd find not a drop of rum on her ship.

"What does it look like, doofus?" Kelsey said, getting ready to open the bottle. Something else you must note is that Kelsey is the ringleader of the group, but also a bit of a badass.

"Kelsey… you shouldn't have that!"

"So you don't want any?"

After a moment of silence, Laura let out a frustrated sigh. "I hate Gai's class. I guess I'll have SOME."

"See, Laura has a spine!" Kelsey laughed, handing the open bottle to her,

"Laura, don't. It's bad for you, and-"

Laura took a drink, "Stop being so paranoid… god…"

Kelsey laughed. Of course it was funny. Kathy always saw her self as a bit of a rebel, but never really was. Now faced with a situation, she declines. Go figure, neh?

"What's it gonna be…?"

"I'm not going to drink it!" Kathy rolled her eyes and walked out. Not to pout… to find someone to get them to stop. Of course she couldn't tell the adults… maybe the guys would listen.

That was honestly the dumbest thing she had ever thought.

She didn't realize it though, so she knocked on their door, it being answered by Kiba.

"And you're here… why?" He said, his tone of voice not too joyful,

"I need you to talk some sense in to Kelsey and Laura…"

"Why? Are they, god forbid, actually doing something?"

"They're drinking Sake, you dolt."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I'll be over in a second!"

Kathy sighed, going back toward her room. Maybe Kiba'd talk some sense into them. Of course he wouldn't. As soon as he walked in he swiped a bottle from under Kelsey's bed. "'S about time you broke out the bottles…"

"It's only been a day… oh, Laura, you keep that one. Kiba, we'll share."

"Cool with me." Laura put her books down under her bed, and sat back "Nice to have a break…"

Kiba opened the bottle he had and took a drink, "You said it…"

"What are you doing?!" Kathy was not panicking… not panicking… okay, she was.

"What does it look like, doofus?" Kiba looked at Kathy and laughed, taking another drink and handing the bottle to Kelsey.

He had no way of knowing why Kelsey and Laura had giggled at that. Maybe they were tipsy.

"Oh, Neji's coming too."

"Are you all out of your mind?!"

"Yup. Go whine about it to your fatso boyfriend."

"HE'S NOT FAT." Was yelled from the other side of the door as Kathy walked toward the other dorm. She was worried, she was pouting, and she needed help. Another knock on another door.

"Coming!!" Rock Lee's voice came from the other side. Oh dear god. "Kathy! How nice to see you on this youthful day!"

"Yeah, um, thanks Lee. Is Kankuro here?"

"He's sleepin', and we can't get him to wake up!" Naruto called from inside the dorm, "Maybe you wanna try?" he laughed

Kathy rolled her eyes, nodding to Lee. She walked in, looking at the mess that was there. All but one section… Lee's. Clothes, papers, and just stuff. _Everywhere_. Holy cow.

She jumped from clear spot to clear spot, ignoring the laughter from Naruto. She finally got to that lump underneath the covers. Shaking his shoulder, she said loudly,

"Kankuro… wake up…"

A tired groan. Joy.

She tried again, shaking his shoulder a little harder and saying it louder.

Groan.

This was getting irritating. She jumped around to the other side of the bed to where he'd be facing her. Resisting a laugh, she poked him in the stomach REALLY hard.

He jumped up, fully awake.

"Who did that?!" He looked toward Naruto and Lee.

Even Lee was laughing

Kathy tapped his shoulder from behind and he turned around, slightly redfaced.

"Uh… good morning?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's five in the afternoon."

"Good afternoon then… why'd you wake me up?"

It was only now that Kathy realized he was in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Now SHE was the one blushing.

"Just get dressed and meet me in the hall…" she said quietly, and walked out. Naruto was still laughing, and Lee was chiding Kankuro about how sleeping in was not youthful. There was the sound of something thrown. Sounded like a book, and then…

"Kankuro! Throwing your books is not youthful either!"

Kankuro then slipped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. He had only slipped jeans on. Wow, lots of effort there.

"What'd you need, Kathy?" he said, looking at her and expecting a totally different answer than what she was about to give. What do you expect of him? Overly hormonal teenager… his girlfriend (who can be quite affectionate) wakes him up and tells him to meet her in the hall… in his mindset he's seeing other things!

"Kankuro… Kelsey has sake… and and… Laura, Neji, Kiba… they're all drinking…"

"Really?" Again, a different reaction than Kathy had expected, but she nodded waving for him to follow. She just walked to her dorm and pushed open the door. Laura and Neji were sharing a bottle, which TenTen would _**so**_ hear about… and Kiba and Kelsey were sharing a bottle. There was one left, and Kelsey, predicting their arrival, was holding it up toward Kankuro.

He took a minute, looking at the bottle, and then took it from her, opening it up.

"You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!" Kathy said, incredulous.

"Nope." Laura laughed, and her speech was slightly slurred. THEY WERE GETTING DRUNK! Not buzzed, not tipsy… DRUNK!!

"Lighten up… god…" Kelsey said, laughing. No one was quite drunk yet.

"You guys are crazy!" Kathy turned to walk out, and get an adult. Buuuuut Kankuro grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon… just give it a try…" if any of them could convince her, it'd be Kankuro. And it worked. Kathy shut the door and took the bottle from him, slowly, nervously putting it to her lips and drinking.

Kiba cheered a small cheer.

She _had_ liked it.

She locked the door and took another drink.

Responsibility… it had exited the room.

Within a while the bottles, which had been large and full, were now large and half drained.

These kids were either drunk, or HAMMERED. Depending on how they handled alcohol.

Kathy, I can safely say, was the second thing.

Hammered like a nail… no scratch that. Like Tsunade. What we had here, is six people who act differently when drunk.

An angry yet goofy drunk, an angst-y drunk, and an overly affectionate and giggly drunk. You can guess who was who, couldn't you? Yes indeed. Kelsey was the first, Laura… and then… Kathy.

Currently, Kelsey, who we told her head was funny because she has red hair was slurring to some rap song. No one could decipher it except Kiba. Laura was moping… as was Neji.

And Kathy was being all giggly, poking her boy in the stomach, exchanging tickles, being "cute".

Yeah, plastered is more like it.

"Can ya cut that out?" Laura whined from across the room, being the emo drunk and all.

"Nooooope." Kathy laughed, snuggling Kankuro's shoulders. "I saw you in your boxers this morning…" she titter giggled again. It was weird how alcohol had effects on people. But these effects weren't going to last long.

Having complained about the noise for like, ever… Temari knocked on the door.

"Who is ittt?" Kelsey hissed from behind the door, stumbling a bit as she went to get there.

"Temari."

"Lemme unlock the door…" she fumbled a tiny bit but opened it. Immediately Temari was worried.

"…Kelsey… there's sake on your breath."

"Ya wanna make something of it?"

"You've been drinking?! Why didn't you get me, Kathy? Why didn't you stop them?"

"It was goooood…" Kathy laughed, giving Kankuro a small kiss on the cheek, which everyone averted their eyes from.

"You all are in such deep shxt." Temari said warningly, "I'll be back later." She stormed out, swiping her keys from her dorm.

She'd need to get some freaking pills for their hangovers.

Meanwhile, nothing much was happening. Everyone in the dorm looked stupid. At least they were smart enough to avoid doing anything stupid. That's right folks, no unplanned um… "activity".

Though we did have the kissy-tickling couple.

They got kicked anytime something happened, causing Kathy to pout.

Eventually there was enough whining of being tired that Kathy ushered the boys out. Of course she'd _tried_ to get a goodnight smooch, but Naruto had just pulled Kankuro in the dorm and shut the door.

Waking up the next morning was _**hell**_. Temari barged in the door, making a bunch of noise. A group whine issued from the group, but there was still that blonde haired scary woman.

"Wake up, now. I'll be back."

Soon the girls were woken up, miserably so, and the boys were dragged in (no joke) by their ears.

The group were each handed a pill. Ahh, the hangover pill… and a glass was repeatedly filled then passed. After a while heads were clearing, and guilty expressions came.

"Are you all _stupid_?!" And so the lecture began.

Well over a half an hour.

And then, I'll skip to the ending,

"If I ever see anything like this again you all will be skinned and hung from the flagpoles!"

A group sorry issued… but then Temari felt bad for killing so much joy.

"Now, after that threat I'm sure you all could use some fun times. I'll grab Shika and we'll play some stupid board game."

So pretty much the Shikamaru and Temari team won, followed closely by the Kathy and Kankuro team in a game of team trivial pursuit.

Everything was cool now.

So long as the adults never found out.

And that's what they all hoped.


End file.
